The Marauders
by Emz Fan
Summary: Ever wonder about our old friends the Marauders? Trying to find a story about the Marauders, one that accurately portrays the characters? A novel about the Marauders (Years 1 - 7) and their Hogwarts Life. Please Review and Favourite! (Alerts a great too, just, ya know, enjoy!)
1. First Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or some of the plot! (unfortunately) Maybe my fanfiction career will give me enough money to buy Harry Potter!**

Hazy grey smoke billowed out of the shiny scarlet steam train as Sirius Black numbly walked towards his one-way ticket to freedom. He majestically flipped his hair out of his eyes, just as he'd practised, and strode (with a slight bounce in his step) over to place his luggage on the train. As he was doing so, with uncertainty he glanced around. Expectations had followed him everywhere as a child and now that he was finally a Hogwarts student, young Black had no clue how to make up his mind through the raging battle taking place in his mind.

Sirius's desire to be the odd one out, the white sheep in a black family went hand in hand with wanting good friends, friends he could rely on and trust with his life.

" _Sirius Black_ ," Walburga Black screeched at the young first-year, causing many others to jump. "I do not want to hear of you causing trouble for the teachers at the school. You don't want to tarnish the Black name with such undignified trouble making!" It was no surprise many students were afraid of the intimidating Walburga Black, her long blonde hair framed her mean face and added to her incredible height, Sirius often nicknamed her the Tower of Terror.

"Whatever you say, mother," Sirius begrudgingly said, before running off to the train, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Don't take heed on what your disgraceful brother does Reggie," Mrs Black told her youngest child Regulus.

"Don't worry mum, I won't," Regulus said in a quiet voice. He looked up to Sirius, his disobedient yet loyal older brother. Regulus feared he would never have the courage to stand up to his parents and defy them. He knew Sirius was planning to be a Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, and the very thought made his blood run cold.

"He'll never learn, will he?" Regulus asked his cold-hearted mother.

"I'm sure Hogwarts will teach him, if not he is certainly a hopeless case," came the reply as the mother and son watched Sirius bound off, the start of his future, his life.

'Let's hope he makes the right decision.'

* * *

Despite having 10 minutes until departure, the Hogwarts express was already near packed full of excited students, so finding a compartment was difficult, but Remus Lupin was not one to give up when problems get in his way. He had dreamed of this day for years, his nights were so often filled with his father's stories of his Hogwarts years, his mother listening with fascination and yearning. Shaking his brown flecked blonde hair out of his green, sparkling eyes he used his supernatural senses to find the right compartment. Laughter sounded from a cabin three doors down, coming from a student in the younger years of Hogwarts. Remus hesitantly knocked on the door, he realised when Professor Dumbledore came that he needed to choose his friends carefully. All because of it… It was ruining his life.

"Hi, may I join you?" Remus nearly stuttered, he caught himself just in time. He looked on to see a boy with black, messy hair and glasses nod and another boy with blue-grey eyes and long black hair move over. Remus grinned, they were both first years. "Remus Lupin," he held out his hand to the boy next to him. The boy look amused at the formality before accepting.

"Sirius Black"

"James Potter," came the reply when the other boy shook his hand. Suddenly he grinned, a grin full of mischief, "We seem pretty formal, how about a game of Exploding Snap to cheer up the mood?" He pulled out a deck of slightly smoking cards and spread them out on the table in front. "We'll have to play Patience; I don't know the others."  
"Sweet!" Sirius enthused, but then they both looked at Remus with a frown as he spoke.

"Umm… Exploding Snap?" Remus flushed under their stare, "My Mum's a muggle and Dad doesn't play too many wizard games."

"It's alright mate, we'll teach you," Sirius smiled as he spoke, glad to have something to offer his new friend.

Just then the Trolley Witch came to the door with the cart full of Honey duke snacks. A round boy with mousy blonde hair and watery blue eyes bought a slab of chocolate, one of the biggest on the cart. Sirius and James jumped up immediately, ready to buy as much as their arms could carry but stopped when they saw Remus continue to stare out the window.

"You coming Rem?" James asked him, wondering if he felt well.

"No, I have no money on me," Remus replied, going a deep shade of red, "Plus… I don't know what most of the foods are."

James and Sirius opened their mouths in horror and the round boy stared in disbelief, "You don't know these?" Sirius turned to the trolley witch and bought four of everything, inviting the other boy, whose name was Peter, to join them.

"Oh, you didn't have to," Remus said, again turning red. 'Damnit, this stupid blush!' he thought, wondering if his head was going to explode in embarrassment.

"Nonsense! We can't have a fellow firstie missing out on the treats of the trolley!" Sirius exclaimed, looking high and mighty. Seeing Remus chuckle, the three boys began pressing all types of sweets towards him, and they enjoyed watching Remus's face as they made him eat a Urine flavoured Bertie and Bott's.

* * *

Peter believed that not knowing about Fizzing Whizzbees, Sugar Quills or the amazing Honeydukes chocolate was close to a crime, and Lupin seemed a bit shaggy and ill, so seeing him enjoying himself as Potter and Black fed him sweets after sweets. Seeing this scene made him smile, but something about it puzzled young Pettigrew. The eldest and probably the most powerful heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black doesn't just hang around Half-Blood's and Blood Traitors.

Peter wanted to find out why Sirius was betraying his family customs.

"Hey, guys, which house do you hope to be in?" He asked them all, hoping this would clear it up.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart," James announced with a grin, causing Sirius to whack him.

"Prat! That's exactly what you said earlier to Evans," he said, earning strange glances from Remus and Peter. They briefly explained of their meeting with Lily Evans and Severus Snape. "Anyway, the only house I _don't_ want to be in is Slytherin," Sirius stated. Peter started, so he was defying his family!

"Really? Aren't all the blacks in Slytherin?" Peter asked cautiously, not wanting to upset a pure-blood. Sirius pulled a face and James grew a dark look on his face.

"Yes, but I'm not all Blacks," Sirius replied calmly, it seemed he was expecting the question and had the answer prepared. A grin, "Anyway, who would want to be a slimy snake?"

* * *

James had had doubts the second he laid eyes on Sirius Black, after all, his family weren't exactly rainbow enthusiasts, they had delved further into the Dark Arts than many families James had ever seen or heard of. The Black family was known for 'activities' known as Muggle Hunting, Muggle Baiting and, well, anything to do with discriminating Muggles. As humans with no magical abilities, Pure-bloods often targeted the innocents, thinking them less worthy.

" _Anywhere but Slytherin,"_

James was shocked that a Black felt so much negative emotion towards Slytherin, but knew at that moment that he was different to the rest. The warmness in his blue-grey eyes and the kindness and loyalty he had shown already was stupendous.

Remus was fine, a good chap and had Gryffindor written all over him, even if he didn't see it. Sirius the same, James knew they would be best friends, though he knew that Sirius would, at some stage, need a haircut. There were two problems. The first, Peter didn't seem as friendly as his first appearance. This could be an issue, Pranks turned nasty were not what he needed. The second, all his Pure-blood training as a child had taught him to see through lies. Though Remus had told no lies, he was certainly keeping a big secret.

Putting aside their differences, James decided that this year, and the next seven, were going to be the best of his life if the people in his compartment were his roommates and friends. Best friends.

 **Hi, guys! This isn't my first Fanfiction, I deleted my others when I decided to discontinue them, so if you've seen me writing before, don't forget to mention it! Please, if you have any comments, feel free to review. When I say feel free, I mean PLEASE review your opinion!**

 **By the way, I doubt any other chapters I write will have the P.O.V (point of view) of all the marauders, so if you weren't a fan of that don't worry.**

 **IMPORTANT: The next chapter won't come until late this week, early this week, so please don't expect chapters 2 days in a row, even if this chapter is really short.** **I'm going to be putting a lot of effort into this story so I hope you enjoy!**


	2. An Era Begins

"Gryffindor!" James grinned and practically skipped towards the Gryffindor to join his three best friends in the world. He, Sirius, Remus and Peter all made it into Gryffindor along with Frank Longbottom, a boy with a round face, dark brown hair and a cheerfully contagious grin.

Remus chatted animatedly with Evans while James thought excitedly to the letter he was going to send to his parents. Peter was eating as much as he could possibly pile onto his plate, but Sirius wasn't taking in the incredible Great Hall's appearance, he was dreading the Howler that was going to come in the morning.

" _Welcome students, one and all,_

 _As you join us for this year's fall._

 _The new year is sure to bring us great fun,_

 _But every father daughter,_

 _Mother and Son,_

 _Will realise that war is soon upon us._

 _So, let's stand together_

 _Strong and free_

 _And show them all_

 _Who's the enemy._

 _Professor McGonagall grabbed the scroll in her hands and began the names. Sirius knew he would be one of the first to be called up so he prepared himself for it._

" _Black, Sirius!" The whole room went quiet and the Slytherins grinned at one another. 'You'll never take me alive' Sirius glared daggers at the Slytherins. He sat on the stool, fidgeting and placed the Hat on his head._

" _Hi, I'm the Sorting Hat, here to sort, blah blah blah. Anyway, what house do you want to be in?"_

" _Anything but Slytherin, please!" Sirius begged the Sorting Hat, but would not be surprised if his words were answered with a cry of SLYTHERIN!_

" _Of course, I absolutely agree, you are nothing like the rest of the Blacks. So, where to put you? Do you have a preference?" Sirius's heart leapt with joy, he wasn't going to be in Slytherin! "Of course I wasn't going to put you there; they would be a bad influence on you."_

" _Am I suited for Gryffindor?" Sirius asked the hat, his hands clenched together. "I'm sure my friends will be in Gryffindor, James, Remus, maybe even Peter."_

 _The hat chuckled, Sirius didn't know hats could chuckle, "Does this answer your question Black?" Sirius sat in confusion before the hat gave an almighty cry. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

 _The whole room was silent, not a word was uttered until James stood up on a nearby seat (he still needed to be sorted) and started clapping._

" _Way to go mate!" The whole room was suddenly engulfed in the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's cheering. For once, there was going to be a good Black at Hogwarts! Sirius bounced off the stool and skipped to sit down with his new house, leaving enough room for three more boys. The shocked and disgusted looks on the Slytherins faces were nothing compared to what his mother would be like, Sirius just hoped she would leave Reggie out of it._

 _Pretty soon Sirius was joined by Vanessa Blout,_ _Donald Challenor, Katheryn Clark, Timothy Clark, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Alice Prewett and Daniel_ _Stathakis_ _. James especially looked ecstatic at being in Gryffindor, it had been his one wish for First Year._

Sirius knew, just by thinking back to the Slytherins, that his mother would not take his sorting kindly, and fully expected a Howler to come in the next morning at breakfast. He was reluctant to tell his new roommates about his concerns, after all they had only met today and they mightn't care for the young Black's troubles. Sirius only hoped Walburga would take it easy on him.

* * *

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU DISGUSTING, FLITHY BLOOD TRAITOR, YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE PUREBLOOD HERITAGE, TARNISHED THE FORMIDABLE BLACK NAME AND GIVEN REGULUS A HORRIBLE REPUTATION FOR NEXT YEAR! I HAVE WRITTEN A LETTER TO DUMBLEDORE DEMANDING YOU BE PUT IN YOUR PROPER PLACE, IN SLYTHERIN, AND HOPE TO GOODNESS THEY EXCEPT YOUR DISGUSTING BEHAVIOUR.

DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS AND EASTER, YOUR LUCKY I WILL EVEN ACCEPT YOU BACK IN OUR HOME!"

With that the treacherous red letter ripped itself up on the table and left a downhearted and humiliated Sirius sinking in his chair. Remus patted his shoulder sympathetically, they had finally gotten the truth from Sirius that night about his worries, and had promised him that no matter what, they would stand by him.

" _Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, you're the last door on the left," The prefect pointed to the left, "Now, the first-year boys will be split in half this year, since there are so many of you," the prefect grinned, "Gryffindor is just too tempting, isn't it?"_

 _The boys chuckled before walking to their rooms._

" _Imagine that! Us all being in Gryffindor, AND roommates! We're going to have the best seven years anyone has ever had!" James jumped up onto a bed, his fist in the air. "I call dibs on this bed!" James laughed and with a flop landed on the bed he was standing on. Sirius and Peter went to claim a bed and Remus took whichever was left behind._

 _So, our first night together? What are we gonna do, pull an all-nighter?" Sirius asked, unpacking his trunk as fast as possible. He turned around and Remus looked scandalised._

" _An all-nighter? We have classes tomorrow!" he said, as though it was a sensible reason not to stay up all night. Peter nodded in agreement but James and Sirius seemed to have too much energy to stay put for long. They jumped on the bed, starting a pillow fight, and soon Peter joined in._

" _Come on Remus! Come help me defeat James and Peter!" Sirius cried, dodging a blow from James. Remus shook his head, not wanting anyone to find out about his super human strength. Because Remus wasn't human._

 _He was a werewolf._

 _Before long the boys calmed down enough to start up conversation, where James eventually got Sirius to tell them about his worries for the next morning._

" _She's bound to send a Howler, screaming at me for being a blood-traitor, associating with Mudbloods," at that James gasped._

" _Sorry mate, but you can't say that word, it's Muggle Born, the other word is just plain offensive," Sirius opened his mouth wide, he didn't realise it was offensive._

" _I'm sorry! I didn't know there was another word for Muggle Borns, mother uses foul words for everything and everyone," Of course the three other boys accepted his apology, he wasn't to know. Sirius, wanting to make up for his slip, then started talking about all the pranks they would pull._

" _Yes! I can't wait to prank Hogwarts!" James cried, getting excited again, "I've got so much stuff, Wet-Start Fireworks, Fanged Frisbees, Dungbombs," James spoke the last word with a dreamy look on his face, "This is going to be awesome!"_

 _Eventually, the four boys went to sleep, knowing that the next seven years were going to be a blast._

* * *

"So, we have double charms with the Ravenclaws first," Remus stated, checking his bag to make sure he had the correct books. He piled his plate with bacon, making the others snigger.

"Looks like we have a bacon hogger," James laughed, causing Sirius to smile, "Before long you'll be made of bacon if you keep it up!" Remus snarled, before he caught the look on his friends faces and chuckled with them. Remus knew his obsession with meat came from being a werewolf, but his obsession with chocolate was a Remus thing.

"Leave me and my bacon alone, and I won't hurt you," was all it took Remus to say before the four of them burst out laughing, causing Several staff to look down at them with a disapproving eye, all but Dumbledore, who was glad his students were enjoying themselves. They only stopped laughing once they realised Sirius was choking on his toast, which was at once fixed by a sixth-year Gryffindor.

"That, was fun," Sirius said, eyes red and watery from the laughing and choking, "I haven't laughed that hard since mother invited Uncle Alfred over and he put a farting charm on her chair!"

James snorted, "How did your dearest mummy take that?" Sirius grinned, ready to relay the consequences of his Uncle's humour.

"She enchanted his dog to pull down his pants in public and turned his hair green and silver," Sirius mused, "She may not be nice, but she sure is creative!"

"How do you turn people's hair a different colour?" Peter asked, confused. The sixth year that cleared Sirius's air way turned their direction.

"It's a third-year charm, it can change the length and colour of anyone's hair. I've seen it used far too many times when Gideon and Fabian Prewett were here," she said with a smile, "My name's Abigail Blout, but you can call me Abby."

"Are you related to Vanessa Blout?" Remus asked, remembering the young girl with black hair and blue eyes from yesterday's sorting.

"Yeah, she's my cousin, my mum's niece," she replied, a grin on her face, "We have her round every holidays, the family was ecstatic when she made it into Gryffindor, they thought she was Hufflepuff material. I, on the other hand, never doubted Nessie." Abby looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "We better hurry to class, do you know where to go?"

Sirius looked alarmed as he searched for his timetable, Remus, however, already had his. He showed Abby the timetable and she lead them to their class, hoping they weren't to get lost on their way to the next one.

"Enjoy your day, it was great meeting you!" she called after their retreating backs. They waved back at her and walked into charms with only two minutes to go until class started.

"You know, my Mum was wrong about Gryffindors, they are really nice," Sirius said, thinking of Abby.

"Mate, your mum's wrong about everyone, especially you," James replied easily, Sirius grinned and agreed heartily.

* * *

Abigail Blout was not a girl to go up against. Quiet, determined and fiercely competitive, not many students felt the need to be friendly to her. She was so pleased Nessie made it into Gryffindor, so proud of her cousin, yet so worried. Not many people realised, especially students, that a war was brewing, and when it came Abigail was worried Nessie was in danger, being a Gryffindor against a mountain of Slytherin's and other wizards almost as evil.

She looked over to see a first year choking on his food. 'Great' she thought, 'Immature kids choking on their food is exactly what I need right now.' With a sigh, she cleared his wind pipe, enabling him to breathe again. They started talking again, not a word of thanks. 'Brats,' How rude could you get? Not even saying thank you for possibly saving his life. She listened into their conversation. Hair changing? How simple could you get? 'Ok, just be nice and polite, we don't need any scarred First years running about.'

"It's a third-year charm, it can change the length and colour of anyone's hair. I've seen it used far too many times when Gideon and Fabian Prewett were here," she smiled, thinking she should introduce herself, she said "My name's Abigail Blout, but you can call me Abby."

'Abby!? Your making friends, not getting married!?' she thought to herself, 'Well, there's no turning back now, I guess you'll have to keep being nice.'

Abigail was surprised the four boys knew her cousin, and before she knew it, there were five minutes left till class. The boys looked lost, so she offered to take them to class. 'How will this help, Abs? Showing them around will just encourage pestering!' but Abigail couldn't help but like these four bubbly, innocent boys. She took them to class and made her way to Transfiguration.

"Miss Blout, you have 10 seconds to explain your late arrival before points are taken," McGonagall looked fiercely at her, and Abigail couldn't help but tell the truth.

"Professor, I took four Gryffindor boys to their Charms lesson, they didn't know where to go," Abigail said, her head bowed, "I swear, I won't be late again." McGonagall looked at her curiously, she was not normally considerate of others.

"10 points… to Gryffindor Miss Blout, now please take a seat," McGonagall gave her a thin smile as she sat down. This year certainly was going to be interesting with those four boys and Vanessa.

 **Sorry about the bad poetry for the Sorting Hat's song, I was never a good poet to begin with. If you're wondering, I think Abigail will play a bit of a big part of the story, it depends how my complex brain works!**

 **Anyway, school starts up again for me, so updates will soon thin out. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've had a very busy week :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always please favourite, follow, review, anything that will make my day just that bit happier!**

 **P.S. Happy Easter All!**


	3. Trouble Arises

"So, where did you say you were going again?" Sirius asked, confused when he saw Remus packing his night stuff.

"I'm going to visit my Mother, she's ill," Remus said, "She's got… spattergroit," The truth was, it was a full moon and Remus needed to make his way to the whomping willow, which was especially planted for him, and take the tunnel to the shrieking shack.

"You mean, your mother, _muggle_ mother, was unlucky enough to get spattergroit?" James asked sceptically, "Your mum must be, like, one in a billion muggles to get it!"

"James!" Sirius nudged James after seeing how pale and drawn Remus looked, "Don't worry Remus, she'll get better soon, when will you be back?"

"I should be back sometime tomorrow afternoon, maybe a tad bit later, but I wouldn't worry," the werewolf was scared someone was going to see through his lies, he had to choose spattergroit, a _wizard_ disease!

"Ok mate, hope she gets better soon," Sirius patted his shoulder as he made his way out. Instead of going to the Entrance Hall, where he would if he was leaving, he went straight to the hospital wing, dumping his stuff next to the bed in the private ward. Madame Pomphrey, the school matron, walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you feeling alright Mr Lupin?" She asked. Remus thought she had forgetting about him when she said, "Ok, I'll take you to the whomping willow, do you normally take anything with you?" She looked around at his small bag, not knowing what she was supposed to do.

"Only a change of clothes and some healing potions, nothing much," Remus said, seeing Madame Pomfrey's worried eyes, he assured her, "I'll be fine Madame Pomphrey, I've done this for years."

"I know, I know Remus!" the young werewolf registered the use of his first name, "I'm just so worried something will happen to you, I've never looked after a werewolf before!"

"It's fine Madame Pomphrey like I said earlier, I've been doing this for years now."

"Oh, it's just such a burden!" The matron finally gave in, "Ok Mr Lupin, let's head on down to the whomping willow, I'll collect you at sunrise?" Remus nodded and grabbed a change of clothes, healing potion and a calming draught.

"Let's go," he said determinedly. As they walked down to the whomping willow, Remus couldn't help but notice Madame Pomphrey continuously looking up at the rising full moon, as if worried the full moons peak may come early. With a shaking hand, she prodded the knot on the tree with a stick and the tree stilled from its swaying. After all, whomping willows are dangerous. Remus tried some small talk with the nervous matron but received no return enthusiasm.

At last, they made it to the shrieking shack, the old, supposedly haunted dwelling on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, the wizarding village. Madame Pomphrey conjured a scratch-proof box and placed the phials and change of clothes inside, before firmly shutting it.

"Here you go, Mr Lupin, now I'll be back at sunrise to come fetch you," Remus could tell she was reluctant to leave her patient but didn't want to be faced with a fully transformed werewolf, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Ok course, don't worry yourself about me, Madame Pomphrey," Remus replied, before being pulled into a sudden hug.

"Take care of yourself, I hate to think you have to do this for the rest of your life," and with that, she left swiftly, but, with his werewolf-sensitive hearing, a sob was heard from further down the tunnel. Feeling guilty, Remus quickly undressed, no wanting to tear some of the only clothes he had, and waited for the moon to rise.

Suddenly, Remus Lupin's world exploded in white hot pain.

Sirius was concerned as Remus walked out the portrait hole. He was so young, far too young to have his mother suffering from spattergroit. He walked over to James, who had left when Remus left and began preparing a game of wizard chess, and told him of his concerns.

"Let him be Sirius mate," James said, running a hand through his already messy hair, "If there's something else going on, I'm sure he'll tell us, and if anything happens to his mum, we'll be there to support him." After this speech Sirius felt reassured, and watched as Peter made his way over to watch the game, him being completely hopeless at wizard chess.

The room that night felt empty without Remus, but James and Sirius made up for it with their loud behaviour, James, because he lived being loud, and Sirius because he needed to get his worries of Dumbledore changing his mind about his house out of his brain. Peter cheered them on as they had a pillow fight, eventually, they called it a truce and ganged up on Peter, but the whole night Sirius felt there was something he was missing.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had received many a howler in his life, but none were as bad as the howler he witnessed young Sirius Black receive at breakfast the other morning. When he heard his name mentioned, he knew it wouldn't be long before he experienced the wrath of the very much feared Walburga Black. But, after all, if a child can handle her, then why not the great Albus Dumbledore himself? Albus looked up to the sky, noticing it was a full moon, and wondered how his charge, young Remus Lupin was doing. Not many headmasters, possibly none in history, would have accepted such a dangerous student to Hogwarts, but he had seen light in the werewolf where others didn't, and hearing feedback from the staff he was not regretting his choice.

Without warning, a black owl soared through the window, stuck his leg out and gave Albus the letter. The first thing the headmaster noticed was the black family crest, and he didn't need Phineas Nigellus's triumphant cry to recognise it. He opened the letter, wondering what to expect, and smirked as he read the need and elegant writing.

 _Dear Headmaster,_

Albus smiled, of course, this woman showed not even the slighted amount of respect towards him, not even enough to use his name.

 _Dear Headmaster,_

 _It has come to my attention that my eldest son and heir to the Black family, has recently been unfairly sorted into Gryffindor. Whether this was the Sorting Hat's mistake, or other children forced him to choose this disgraceful house, I demand he be immediately switched to his rightful house, Slytherin._

 _If this doesn't happen, I will personally make sure it does, whether I come to the school personally, or continuously send howlers to Sirius until he begs you to change your mind. I know I for one do not want it to come to this, so please find him a place in Slytherin._

 _I can assure you, my son will not fit in with the Gryffindor_ _slimeballs_ _members, possibly being bullied, teased and/or envied of his heritage and background, after all, who wouldn't want to be included into The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black inheritance._

 _Please respond using the return owl (the ward only let the Black family owls through) your assurances that my son will be transferred to another house._

 _Regards,_

 _Walburga Black_

 _Toujours pur_

Albus put the letter down with a sigh. Clearly, the woman believed Black could be moved to a different house, but he had seen the young boy, he clearly didn't want to be in Slytherin. The headmaster looked at the writing at the very bottom of the letter. _Toujours pur,_ which was the Black family motto, translated into 'Always Pure', which was obviously their beliefs.

Sighing again, Albus stood up and went to his quarters.

"I'll sleep on it," he murmured.

* * *

 _Dear Mrs Walburga Black_

 _In regards to your previous letter stated Sirius must be transferred to Slytherin, I am afraid all Sorting's are final. However, I'm sure young Black will fit in fine with his fellow classmates, it seems he already has a group of friends he shares a dorm with, including Pureblood James Potter, which should make you proud._

 _I'm sorry I can't offer a convenient option for you, but, as I stated earlier, all Sorting's are final._

 _Kindest Regards,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster_

 _I cannot express how much our family needs Sirius to be in Slytherin._

 _Resort him or I will take things to the next level_

 _Walburga Black_

* * *

'You asked to see my headmaster?" Sirius looked nervous, but Albus saw caution in his eyes.

"Yes, take a seat," he said carefully, his face betraying no emotion, "I'm sure you know of your mother's efforts of getting you sorted into Slytherin." Sirius shifted uncomfortably. What was Albus thinking? Of course, he knew, the second Howler at breakfast that morning certainly told him what he needed to know.

"Sir, if I may?" Sirius said, asking for approval to put forward his opinion. After a short nod, he continued, "I have no intention of being put in Slytherin… WAIT!" he suddenly yelled, as if coming to a realisation, "You want to put me in with the snakes!" Several of the portraits in the room hissed in disapproval, Albus silenced them with the wave of his hand.

"No, Mr Black, I have no desire to see you in Slytherin, in fact," Albus's eyes twinkled, "I'm quite pleased to see you chose Gryffindor over your family's traditions. I have faith in you, Mr Black."

"Really?" Sirius looked at the headmaster excitedly, glad he didn't have to leave his friends.

"Certainly," Albus said before dismissing him. As Sirius walked out the door, Albus leaned back and sighed, this was going to be a difficult year to get through.

* * *

"HEADMASTER! I DEMAND MY SON IS MOVED TO SLYTHERIN!" Walburga Black was on the war path, determined to change the old headmasters mind. Unfortunately for her, Albus had a plan. He let her rave and sat quietly at his desk. "THIS IS AN ACT OF UNJUSTICE! A BLACK, IN GRYFFINDOR! I COULD SPIT JUST AT THE THOUGHT! Don't you agree Phineas!?" the crazed woman turned to Phineas Nigellus, who looked back, on the verge of being shocked.

"Yes, I quite agree Walburga," he stated, not meeting Albus's eye completely.

"SEE!? SEE WHAT YOUR DOING TO OUR FAMILY'S NAME!?" She screeched, but was silenced, not by spell but by pure irritation, by Albus.

"Now now, Mrs Black, Sirius has decided he would prefer to stay in Gryffindor, because if he were to be moved, a Slytherin first year would be forced to move to Gryffindor, and many of the first years are children of families the Blacks are allied with, are they not?"

Walburga Black, stared for a moment, before huffing and walking off in defeat. Albus grinned, that was certainly one way to get rid of a Black.

"I still agree with her, Black should be in Slytherin," came the voice of Phineas.

"If you say so," said Albus resignedly.

 **A/N: Ah! I have no excuse for taking this long to update, but I'll try anyway. School. Is. Hectic. SO, there's my excuse, anyway I'm thinking of writing another story, of course just writing chapters, I'm not planning on publishing anything else until at least the Marauders are through their first year, so don't panic! I'll still work on this fanfic, no matter how many views it receives.**

 **Also, I wanted to ask whether you wanted this to be a Wolfstar story. I, personally, love a good Wolfstar story, but I know others don't share this opinion. (please send your opinion through the review system, even if you haven't got an account anonymous reviews are just as great!)**

 **Anyway, here's the list of P.O.V's in the chapter (Point of View), in case you got a little confused (I'm not good at this sort of thing)**

 **1\. Remus Lupin**

 **2\. Sirius Black**

 **3\. Albus Dumbledore**

 **4\. Albus Dumbledore**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and, as always, review!**


End file.
